Yuuki Loves Sushi
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Yuuki has a sushi addiction, Kaname's got magical powers, and Zero's crossdressing. Wait...WHAT THE HECK! What in the world is going on at the academy? ;My first VK fic!


Author's Note: Okay um...I'm nervous here. Basically, this is my first Vampire Knight story ever. And I had meant to do a cross-over with Naruto instead. Because I've been hooked Naruto much longer then Vampire Knight. For the record, I'm not far up in Vampire Knight, but I AM kinda into it.

Anyway, this is basically a pointless drabble of a one-shot I'm taking a shot with.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri and not me. What makes you think I own it, anyway?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yuuki Loves Sushi:

It was currently nighttime at Cross Academy.

A certain girl named Yuuki Cross sat alone atop the roof of one of the buildings, staring at the moon. She didn't know why, but staring at the moon relaxed her and it gave her a chance to kick back and relax as she reflected over her day as one of the guardians of the academy.

...However, those days are usually filled with her and her friend Zero shouting at the students who do some wrong until they lose their voices through a megaphone. And secretly avoiding the Night Class students if she cuts herself so the vampires won't smell her blood.

Yuuki being the clumsy girl she is, always gets cuts. (That's pretty understandable when you stop and think...)

Today was not only a boring day (meaning that she didn't have to pry the Day Students away from the Night Students), but it was very torture filled; she had to go to detention for sleeping through class and the teacher chewed her out. Which of course, she slept through; making the teacher more mad.

Yuuki frowned and crossed her arms.

"...The teachers so don't understand me at all. They don't realize that I need as much sleep as possible...but it's weird though..." Yuuki said to herself as she un-crossed her arms and stared at her hand as she opened and closed it.

"...Why do I need so much sleep?" Yuuki asked mainly nobody in particular.

"Well, everybody needs sleep. That's mainly natural." A very familiar voice responded.

Yuuki's eyes widened slightly as her cheeks turned slightly pink. She knew who that voice belonged to.

The 'ordinary' girl smiled and turned her head to see Kaname sitting next to her as causal as ever.

Yuuki felt pretty glad to be sitting next to him at the moment. Sure, she saw him pretty much everyday around the area of the academy, but she loved just...sitting next to...him out of all the guys there. Even her friend Zero.

"Hey, Kaname. Um...what are you doing?" Yuuki greeted.

Kaname smiled, something Zero wouldn't be caught doing.

"Oh...just taking a break from class. I like the nice night air..." Kaname replied.

Yuuki smiled and looked down at her hands.

"Yes...it is nice." Yuuki commented.

The two of them stayed there for a few minutes, suddenly Yuuki, being the random girl she was, gasped out of nowhere.

Kaname rose an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Sushi!" Yuuki randomly said.

Kaname had a hard time keeping a straight face at Yuuki's random outburst.

"...What, Yuuki?" Kaname asked, unsure of what she meant.

Yuuki smiled childishly and dangled her feet over the edge of the rooftop.

"You heard me. ...Sushi!" Yuuki repeated as she giggled and looked him in the eye.

Kaname smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well...I understand that. The only question is...why?" Kaname asked.

Yuuki sighed happily, probably imagining sushi.

"Oh...just thinking about food. I'm getting kind of hungry. And sushi would be really good right now!" Yuuki explained, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Kaname finally understood what she was talking about.

"Oh, yeah. Sushi would be good right now..." Kaname said as he tapped his chin with his fingers.

Yuuki giggled.

"See? Sushi is really good! And you know...it's a pretty healthy meal. Light too! How else do think I stay so slim, trim, and fast?" Yuuki asked.

Kaname nodded.

"Of course, Yuuki." Kaname muttered.

Yuuki pouted like a child at that point.

"Hey, you don't believe me!" Yuuki declared.

Kaname sighed and shook his head.

"Yuuki, it was nice talking to you. But I have to get back to class..." Kaname said as he jumped off the rooftop and walked off.

Yuuki frowned as soon as he left. She wished she could have talked to him longer without sushi entering her thoughts. Darn that tasty Japanese meal!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**That Next Day...**

It was morning at Cross Academy. Yuuki was now in class.

"(...Yawn...my eyelids feel real heavy...I might as well doze off...)" Yuuki thought.

Yuuki then took a quick glance at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking. Then she smiled contently and dozed off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Yuuki was sitting at a table in some dim-lit room, save the candles that were light on the table._

_From what the young girl could see, the table was elegantly set up and had a bare plate in front of her._

_Apparently there was someone else sitting across the table from her, but she couldn't see well._

"_What's going on here?" Yuuki asked as she glanced around warily._

_Yuuki then looked down at herself to see that she wasn't wearing her usual school uniform (Which consisted of a white undershirt, a black over-shirt with a red ribbon at the neckline, a semi-frilly black skirt, and black shoes incase you didn't know!) she was wearing a short black dress with long boots that reached just over her kneecap. And she had red jewelry on. Her short brown hair was straightened and had a black ribbon tied in it._

_Yuuki crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes._

"_Okay, what's the deal here? What's going on?" Yuuki asked seemingly to nobody._

_She then heard someone giggle. And it was apparently a male's voice._

"_Yuuki, don't you see what this is?" A very familiar male voice asked her. It was obviously coming from the person sitting across from her. (Hey...across from Yuuki Cross! ...Do you get it? Ugh...I'll stop now.)_

_Yuuki recognized the voice easily._

_And what gave it away the most, was the guy's mysterious dark brown eyes much similar to her own, shining through the dim-lit room._

"_K-Kaname?" Yuuki asked as she squinted._

_Kaname nodded._

"_Yes, Yuuki. It is me. And do you have any idea why we are here right now?" Kaname asked as he smiled at her._

_Yuuki smirked and leaned back in her chair._

"_Well I know one thing! I'm sitting here in a hot dress with the guy I secretly love! What's not to like, here?" Yuuki said._

_Reality dawned on Yuuki and her eyes widened._

"_Oh, no! I-I just told Kaname my secret!" Yuuki panicked to herself as she blushed._

_Kaname giggled._

"_Yuuki, it's okay. That is precisely why we're here. I wanted our relationship to move on from just friends, so we're here on a date together." Kaname said._

_Yuuki's eyes widened and she blushed again._

"_Anyway, why don't we eat our food now?" Kaname asked as he snapped his finger._

_The instant Kaname snapped his finger, sushi magically appeared on both of their plates._

_Yuuki's eyes widened as she stared at the sushi on her plate. Saliva was starting to run down her open mouth as she stared at the delicious sushi._

"_I know it's your favorite." Kaname commented._

_Yuuki grinned and eyeballed the sushi._

"_You got that right, Kaname!" Yuuki said._

_The two then got their chopsticks and started eating the sushi. Yuuki loved every bite of the stuff._

_It was full of flavor and absolutely mouth watering._

"_Yum! That was...AMAZING, Kaname!" Yuuki said as she set down her chopsticks._

_Kaname nodded and did the same._

"_Of course, dear Yuuki. Hey, want seconds?" Kaname asked._

_Yuuki closed her eyes and smiled._

"_Heck yeah!" Yuuki said as she licked her lips._

_Kaname obviously agreed himself. He then snapped his finger again._

_But this time, instead of the sushi magically appearing on their plates, Yuuki's friend Zero Kiryu ran up to the table's side._

_Yuuki's eyes widened in terror when she saw her friend._

_Zero looked pretty annoyed at that point, his face was turning very red as well, Yuuki guessed it was from embarrassment._

_And it was obvious why: Zero's hair was normally silver, and his eyes were still purple. But he was wearing a v**ery** short pink French maid costume. It had fishnets on the arms and legs, and there was even make up on his face. He was also wearing lime green go-go- boots and had a ruby red ribbon in his hair. He was also holding a tray of sushi with one hand, and self-consciously tugging at the bottom of the skirt. It didn't help that he was wearing women's panties and they were kinda visible._

_Yuuki didn't know whether to laugh or scream...so she screamed in shock._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Yuuki screamed as she jumped up in her seat in the middle of class from her nap.

Yuuki finally stopped screaming and started panting as she held her heart, her body felt sticky from sweat.

Much to the girl's relief, it was all just a dream/nightmare. And she was still wearing her school uniform as she sat in class.

All eyes were on Yuuki. Even Zero, who (much to Yuuki's relief) was wearing his uniform and **Not** what Yuuki dreamed.

Yuuki blushed slightly as she laughed nervously and sunk back into her seat.

"Er...just a nightmare..." Yuuki said to everybody as she buried her head in her hands.

Everybody shrugged their shoulders and the teacher continued...teaching.

After a few seconds, Yuuki cautiously lifted her head back up and noticed Zero was sitting behind her.

"Hey, what was all that about?" Zero asked in his cold tone as he tapped Yuuki's shoulder.

Yuuki turned her head to look at him and she sighed.

"You have NO idea..." Yuuki replied.

Zero blinked as Yuuki mumbled stuff about 'pink is so not your color.'.

And so, Yuuki couldn't look Zero directly in the eyes for the rest of the entire school year at the academy. And she never ate sushi again for the rest of her life.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Epilogue...**

It was about twilight at Cross Academy the same day that Yuuki had the nightmare. Zero had just entered his dorm room to study for a test.

As the young (vampire incase you don't know!) guy walked over to his bed, he saw something suspicious.

"(What the heck is that?)" Zero thought as he walked over to his bed.

On Zero's bed was not only his gun, but was a _short_, _pink french maid costume _with _fishnets_,_ lime green go-go boots_, and a _ruby red ribbon_ on the side.

Zero blinked repeatedly.

"..." Zero deadpanned and stared at it.

After three very awkward seconds, he tossed it out the window. And he suddenly felt himself craving sushi.

The very next morning, Yuuki happened to be walking by the building to get to class. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the costume on the ground. The image of Zero wearing it along with make up flashed through her mind...

And she fainted.

Then that night, a female vampire student of the Night Class walked up to the still-unconscious Yuuki. She then smirked and bit her, sucking a lot of her blood out.

As she walked away, she started craving sushi...

**End.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

...Well, how is it? Like I said, this is my first Vampire Knight story!

I'm very eager to see what people think of it! :) Good, or bad, I want reviews!

Sorry if the characters were a little OOC, but it wouldn't be a humor story if they weren't OOC!

Anyway, please let me know what you think! If you liked it, I probably will write more Vampire Knight stories.

Read and review! But please go easy on me! ^_^


End file.
